Fate and Chance: The Winged Exorcist
by OnlineArmadillo
Summary: Wade Hill was born with Innocence but knows not what that means. His life nestled away in the mountains is peaceful but one day as he is making his way home he spots a woman collapsed on the side of the road. This woman is alone and has little besides a large grandfather clock. How will this chance meeting change the fate of the Black Order? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is a story I started a while back but ended up forgetting about. I read it again and for some reason I got inspired. If you like what you see then feel free to review or comment. Thanks!**

**I do not own any of the characters or other creations from D Gray Man. But I do own my OCs. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Thoughts in **_Italics._

* * *

Jacob Hill lies dying in his bed. His face shows not the fear of one facing his end but the weary pride of a traveler finally at rest after a long journey. Thin graying strands of hair frame his wrinkled features as they break into a well worn smile. He speaks "Wade, my boy, raising you was probably the most valuable thing I've ever done with my life. When you first popped up I thought I must have finally gone mad. But I guess that god really does have a plan for all of us, even for old fools like me." He takes a single rattling breath.

A boy on the cusp of manhood kneels at Jacob's side with a steady stream of tears flowing from his strikingly blue eyes. In a quavering tenor he responds "Well dad I can't say that I disagree. I am one extraordinarily gifted orphan" He grips Jacob's hand "God must have been feeling extra creative when he made me. That or he accidentally used the wrong mold" His brow furrows as he looks back at the source of his self deprecating jibes. Two beautiful wings protrude from openings cut into Wade's shirt, their pure white feathers in sharp contrast to the greens and browns of Jacob's mountain lodge.

Jacob simply snorts. "You've loved them since you were just a tyke, waddling around the forest looking for trouble. When you started jumping off cliffs and treetops I thought I'd have a heart attack, turns out I'm too stubborn to die young." His face grows more serious "But Wade you know what other people will do if they catch wind of you. Most folks are decent at heart but there are more than a few jackals out there that'll use you for their own ends. You've got to be careful about who you let in, otherwise I'll just have to come back and beat some more sense into you."

Wade shrugs "I'll take you on anytime old man. But don't worry, some of your lessons stuck." He wipes his face clear of tears and smiles "I can take care of myself."

Jacob smiles back "I've no doubt of that." He turns his face back to the ceiling with a look of acceptance "Well I guess I'll get this show on the road." He closes his eyes "I hope the angels up there don't hang around too much. I'm damn sick of waking up with feathers all over the place."

Wade lets out a choked laugh and smacks his father with his left wing "just get out of here you old bastard"

…6 years later…

Wade opens his eyes and stares up at the passing clouds as they obscure the shining rays of the noonday sun. He yawns, jumping to his feet and brushing aside a few honey colored locks of hair. _"I guess I should head home, I've still got to make dinner…" _He says to himself as he shakes the last remnants of sleep from his mind. His plain linen clothes billow slightly in the wind as he gracefully steps out onto the tree limbs' swaying edge. He takes a moment to admire the rocky cliffs of his mountainous home before jumping into the open air. He freefalls for several seconds before extending his wings and catching an updraft that propels him high above the forest canopy. His wings glow with a soft golden light as he evens out and turns towards home. He smiles as the sun warms his back and does a few lazy loops through the air as he considers what to cook for dinner _"I've still got that brace of rabbits from yesterday. I could probably make a stew or something." _His mouth begins to water at the mere thought of it _"Oh yeah a nice rabbit stew with potatoes, onions, carrots, and all those herbs and spices hanging on the rack. Then I'll butter up some bread rolls and break off a piece of…" _His thoughts of food are interrupted as a strange feeling, like an electric shock, shoots through him. He leans back sharply and hovers, his wings flapping steadily. _"What the hell was that?"_ He says, spinning around to survey the surrounding area. His gaze locks in on the only trade road running through his mountains. Far below he sees a dark figure splayed out on the side of the road _"A traveler?" _Without stopping to think he tilts his body forward and begins to dive. His wings flatten to his sides but glow even brighter as he descends. The overwhelming sound of the wind whipping by drowns out everything else as he accelerates to incredible speeds. Just before his dive turns into a crash he unfurls his wings and uses the air to cushion his momentum. The residual force causes a gust of wind to blow loose dirt into a cloud that pools around his feet. He gives one final flap before settling gently upon the earth. Folding his wings he moves quickly toward the traveler. As he gets closer he is able to identify the figure as a dark haired woman in a black dress with a purple scarf and hat _"_Hey lady, are you alright!?" He says kneeling at her side and laying a hand on her shoulder. The woman doesn't react at all and Wade grows ever more concerned. He carefully turns her until she's laying face up then places his palm flat on her forehead. _"She's a little warm but alive. Maybe she pushed herself too hard and passed out." _He looks into the shade of the trees and spots something even more out of place. Lying propped up on a trolley is a large grandfather clock and a single travel bag. _"She was lugging that thing over a mountain!"_ He turns back to the woman and gives her one final shake "Hey lady, say something!"

The woman stirs at last, but her eyes only open to thin slits "I'm sorry…?" She says in a weary tone before going limp.

Wade gapes at her unmoving form for a full minute then hunches over in thought. _"What should I do… if I leave her out here she could die. Traders don't usually come this way until next month and even if she wakes up on her own it doesn't look like she's prepared for a hike, I mean who pulls a clock this big by hand?" _He looks closely at her pale comatose features then at his wings. He sighs "This is no time to be worrying about that. I've got to get her home." He grabs her legs and cradles her in his arms as he takes flight. _"Stew it is then, she's probably going to be hungry when she wakes up."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters or creations.**

* * *

The sound of chirping birds makes Miranda Lotto open her eyes slowly as the underside of an unfamiliar roof comes into focus "Wha... where am I?" She says quietly as she sits up in a stranger's bed. The room is fairly spacious with walls lined with animal furs and filled by elegantly carved handmade furniture. Miranda fights to rid herself of her intense sense of disorientation as she stands up and moves to the open window. Outside is a wide clearing with stacks of logs, a chopping block, and a smoking hut all set up around a long wooden workbench. A slowly flowing stream runs parallel to the forest where a couple of birds are roosting with their heads darting every which way. She looks to her left and sees a winding path roughly paved with stones. Farther down the length of the building on her right she spots a sturdy grave sitting on a high cliff that is lined with wild flowers. A gentle breeze blows through the rustling forest, scattering the birds and blowing a few flower petals over the edge and into the deep blue sky beyond. "A cabin… but I was on the road, how did I get here?" Her thoughts are interrupted as the creaking sound of a heavy wooden door makes her jump. She huddles behind the bed as a hand grasps the doorframe followed by another hand holding up a bloody knife. Miranda screams at the top of her lungs and jumps toward the window like a startled jackrabbit "Ahhh! Please forgive me!" Her dress gets caught on the edge of the windowsill, sending her face first into the outside wall of Wade's home.

Wade blinks in surprise "Uh… you alright?" Before entering his room he makes sure his cloak is placed in such a way as to hide his wings. "Please calm down you just recovered, you don't want to go knocking yourself out again." Wade says as he wipes the blade of his hunting knife clean, slipping it into its leather sheath "Stew's on the fire, it should be done soon enough, so sit tight." He walks up to the stunned Miranda and pulls her back into the room.

Miranda shakes loose as she regains her balance and looks at Wade with wide nervous eyes "Who are you? Where am I? Where did you put my clock!?"

Wade smiles at her reassuringly before walking back to the door "You're a guest in my home. Come and sit down at the table, I've got some bread rolls and tea. The name's Wade Hill, it's nice to meet you."

Miranda pauses for a moment before she cautiously follows. As she enters the cabin's main entryway the same style décor as the bedroom meets her gaze in addition to a few small paintings. One painting depicts a field of poppies and another shows a clear mountain lake. In the far corner of the room is a small wood stove supporting a large covered pot. A chimney made of steel is built into the ceiling above the stove along with some hooks cluttered with a myriad of cooking equipment and what looks like wild plants, presumably used for seasoning. The smell of cooking meat and vegetables creates a warm comforting atmosphere. This along with Wade's friendly demeanor slowly causes Miranda's shoulders to relax and before long she has completely calmed down. She stands motionless by the wall watching as Wade works at a high counter to the left of the stove. There he places a teapot, two cups, a sugar jar and a plate of rolls onto a tray. He turns his blonde head to Miranda and gestures to two chairs set around a round table. She sits down and continues to look at Wade's back "Thank you Mr. Hill, I'm sorry if I seemed rude a second ago, I was just a little confused."

Wade carries his tray to the table and raises his eyebrow with a smirk "Just call me Wade." He pours her some tea "I was a little surprised when you jumped out of the window but its fine."

Miranda chuckles nervously "I'm sorry, that's just how I deal with those kinds of situations."

"Well I probably shouldn't have come in with a knife drawn. Just forget about it Miss…."

She smiles "Oh I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" She stands and gives a small bow "My name is Miranda Lotto. Thank you for the hospitality."

Wade nods back with a grin "Think nothing of it. I was heading home when I found you passed out on the side of the road, with that huge clock of yours." He takes a bite of bread before continuing "speaking of…" he stands and moves to the front door. He steps out for a moment before wheeling in Miranda's beloved clock.

Miranda jumps to her feet and nearly embraces the clock "Oh your safe. I'm so glad!" She pulls out a handkerchief and rubs some dust from its face and body.

"I ran down to the road after I got you settled and picked it up." He scratches his head "What makes this thing so special? You're obviously quite fond of it."

Miranda carefully moves the clock to the side and places it lovingly against the wall "It's very precious to me. I also need it for my job."

Wade tilts his head in thought then asks "What kind of job needs a clock?" His eyes widen and his excitement spikes sharply "Oh! Are you like a furniture designer?"

Miranda fusses with her dress, embarrassed, before answering "Well… I'm. I shouldn't really… although… um"

Wade pushes on with confidence "You are, aren't you" he grins again "So what do you think about the house?" He sweeps her under his arm and pulls her to the center of the living room. "My dad was a little bit of an amateur designer himself." He does a grand arching gesture as he indicates all of the hand crafted furniture "Each of these took weeks to finish. Actually he was even able to sell a few to passing tradesmen." His eyes fill up with solemn pride "He loved working with wood… too bad I don't have the same talent. Oh well I make do selling furs…"

Miranda extracts herself from Wade's exuberant embrace and takes a relieved breath "Um… I actually quite like it. Your father is very skilled." She takes her seat at the table and sips at her cup of tea. After another minute Wade sits down as well "Where is he now?"

Wade finishes his bread roll before responding "you saw the grave out back right?"

Miranda frowns and blushes deeply "Oh I'm so sorry…"

Wade waves his hand casually "No need to apologize. He got old. It's just how the world works." He smiles slightly "Actually it was about time, he was pushing on 80 years before he finally kicked it."

Miranda fusses for a while longer before tentatively asking "How old are you Mr.… I mean Wade?" She looks away quickly "That is, if you don't mind me asking…'

Clearly seeing what she means he shrugs "Don't actually know. My dad found me in a basket alone on the side of the road... I guess we have something in common there." He leans his head on one arm "I'm about 22 I guess." He pours himself a cup of tea and takes a sip before continuing "So he raised me, took me here, and taught me how to take care of myself."

"I see…"

"How about you Miranda what's your story? I mean you don't exactly strike me as the wandering type"

Miranda smiles slightly and looks out a nearby window "Well I'm not really… until now I lived alone in a town on the border of Germany. I was constantly looking for work because I would always get fired. Actually I used to be quite depressed since I've been fired over 100 times now. The kids there even had a song about me. It went… Miranda, Miranda unlucky Miranda don't be gloomy you stupid loony. Looking for a job today? You'll be fired soon anyway."

He looks at her with sympathy _"So aside from passing out alone in the middle of the mountains, you're leaving a life like that behind. Wow you've been through a lot..."_

"Well one day things changed for me. Now I'm going to my next job." She goes to the trolley, reaches into her bag and returns with a folded map sporting a strange crest on its back "The thing is I got separated from my guide and well… here I am." A cloud of discouraged gloom forms over Miranda as she finishes her declaration "This is the first time I've traveled so I don't really know what to do."

Wade leans over the table and turns the map to his side. "So this X is your destination… this town in England?"

"Yes, could you perhaps show me where we are right now? If I can get my bearings I'm sure I could find my way"

Wade squints down at the map "Ok… let's see." He says as he slowly begins tracing roads with his finger. He smiles as his finger comes to a halt "Here we are!" He exclaims triumphantly pointing at his small mountain range and then at the port town nearest her destination. "So you'll want to take the road west of here and maybe buy a train ticket at the town I mentioned earlier. Ride it until you reach the port of Barfleur right here. It's one of France's oldest port cities so you should be able to barter passage on some ship headed across the channel."

Miranda's eyes fill with tears of joy as she grips his hand "Thank you so much Wade! I'm so glad there are people like you in the world!"

Wade rubs the back of his head abashedly "Oh it's really nothing, it's the least I can do for a lost traveler going through my mountains." They share a laugh until a small chime sounds in the kitchen. "Oh Stew's done, wait a second" He goes into the kitchen and grabs the lid off the pot. He pulls a ladle down from the hooks and takes a sip "That's the ticket!" He grabs two towels from the counter and carefully lifts the pot toward the table. "Hey Miranda could you get us a few bowls, there in the cupboard" He says with a shake of his head.

"Of course" She stands and steps around Wade as he sets the pot down on a folded cloth.

"Ahh!"

Wade spins around quickly as he hears two loud crashing noises "Miranda, are you alright!"

He stops as he spots the shattered remains of his two best soup bowls. Miranda is standing over them with mortification etched onto her face "I'm so sorry Wade I…"

Wade waves her off "It's alright Miranda they're only bowls, did you hurt yourself?"

Miranda shakes her head then leans down to gather the broken shards up in her dress "I'm fine… Thank you."

Wade moves forward and helps her clean up. They place the shards in a basket by the door and Wade gets his spare bowls from a storeroom. Miranda at this time has planted herself firmly in her seat as she waits to be served. Wade gets two spoons from the cupboard and ladles hefty portions out for them both. "Here you go Miranda enjoy!" He says with a smile as he sets a steaming bowl of stew under her nose.

"Thank you" She says quietly, eating a spoonful along with a bite of bread. Her face lights up as the stew instantly warms her. "Oh how tasty."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up. Enjoy!**

**I don't own D Gray Man. I do own my OC Wade.**

* * *

Wade and Miranda spend hours talking about everything from the weather to their favorite pastimes. Miranda describes her fondness for fixing abandoned things then giving them away again, and Wade tells her about traveling to the highest point in the mountains and looking into the clear sunny sky until he falls asleep. He changes the subject after she asks how he gets there. Before they know it the sun has fallen behind the mountains and moonlight begins to creep in through the windows. Wade finishes his eighth serving of stew before grabbing and lighting two lanterns. "You can take the bedroom for the night Miranda. I'll sleep in the living room, and tomorrow I'll walk you to town. I actually needed to restock so I'll spend the night there before coming back." He hands her one of the lanterns along with a few matches. "There's an outhouse in front if you need it. Be careful though, it's easy to trip in the dark."

Miranda smiles as she steps under the bedroom's doorframe "I cannot thank you enough Wade. When I reach my next job I'll send you some money for all the trouble I've caused." She opens her purse and shows Wade the meager funds she still has after weeks on the road. "I'm afraid that I only have enough left for my trip."

He smiles back with genuine mirth and laughs "look I don't know how much a professional furniture designer makes but there's no need for that. I'm glad to have met you. If you're ever passing through again please feel free to visit. I'll welcome you in day or night." Miranda nods and bows silently before closing the bedroom door. Wade stares after her for a few more moments, ensuring his privacy before he grabs his lantern and quietly makes his way outside. He removes his cloak from his shoulders and unwraps his wings from around his body, stretching them to their full considerable length _"Oh yeah, that's much better!" _He thinks as his tightened back muscles finally have a chance to unwind. _"It's definitely annoying to keep them tucked in so long, but I guess that's just how it needs to be…"_ He looks up at the glowing crescent moon _"What a beautiful night… well I'll just make a quick stop to answer the call of nature and then I'll-."_ Before he can do so much as finish his thought however, an explosion goes off at his feet, leaving behind a large crater. "What the Hell!" He coughs out as he instinctively leaps into the air. His wings unfurl illuminating the front of his house and revealing a dozen or so shadowy figures hovering at the edge of the light. They resemble nothing that Wade has ever laid eyes upon. Their bodies are round like orbs of bloated meat, and tubes hang limply from their undersides. Long barrels stick out at odd angles and their humanoid faces look like the souls of the damned.

A horrifyingly twisted creature resembling a machine like skeletal cat steps in front of the flying monsters with sharp metallic fangs bared and maliciously clever eyes focused on Wade's silhouette "Oh… looks like I lucked out; two pieces of Innocence for the price of one!"

Wade scowls at the creature and shouts "What do you want…, and what's Innocence?"

The creature grins "So you don't know?" It cackles "No matter you'll be dead soon anyway, along with that clock woman. The Millennium Earl demands it!"

Wade wipes nervous sweat from his brow "You're here to kill Miranda!? Like hell I'll let you, and I don't plan on dying either you hideous monster!"

The cat lets loose a high pitched call and the hovering creatures fire a volley of what Wade can only describe as cannon fire. He dodges the shots as gracefully as a diving hawk, but a few of them blow apart the walls separating Miranda from harm "Ha ha ha! Take that filthy human!" The cat says with a maniacal grin.

"Miranda!" Wade yells as he dives into the wreckage of his home.

As he lands he turns panicked eyes to the shattered bed. His heart skips a beat as he realizes that it's empty. "Over here!" Miranda says crouching in what was once the entryway. She coughs into a hand, leaning on her clock like a castaway would to a piece of driftwood. Her still lit lantern sways in her other hand, the light casting shadows onto her harried face. "Wade what's going on!" Her gaze moves to his exposed wings and her eyes bulge out of her head in an almost comical manner "What are those!"

Wade sighs with relief then shrugs, embarrassed despite the tense situation "Uh… long story" He grows immediately serious as the gravity of the moment sinks back in "There are monsters out there looking for you and something called Innocence. One of them said they found two pieces of it, and now they want to kill us."

Miranda's face grows grim "Akuma! Here? But…" She looks up and her eyes widen with shock "Wade look out!"

Wade pivots and comes face to face with the cat creature "Time to die!" It says with glee as it raises its claws to deliver a killing blow.

Wade acts without thinking. He pushes Miranda and her clock toward the back door but in his haste the lantern falls, breaking open on the floor and spreading fire, like ants from an upturned anthill. He jumps back just in time to avoid a deadly blow, but the Akuma's claws bite deeply into his shoulder, drawing a fountain of blood and ripping his shirt to shreds. "Aarg!" Wade yells as he escapes into the air, narrowly avoiding the leaping flames. He puts a hand on his wounds then brings it up to his face. His heart pounds like a drum as he stares at the crimson liquid covering his palm.

Before Wade can recover from his shocked disbelief the lesser Akuma surround him, aiming their guns from every angle. Their faces give him looks speaking of the deepest sorrow and regret but nevertheless they prepare to fire. The cat lets out a warbling cry of victory "Blow him to pieces!"

As Wade faces down his imminent demise a yearning somewhere deep within his soul leaps to the front of his mind. He thinks about the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair as he sours through the clouds. About the sight of the forest just after a rainstorm, and the taste of food shared with friends. _"I can't die yet!"_ As this single though cements itself into a clear conviction to survive, his body goes rigid and a feeling of warmth fills him from head to toe. Without conscious thought Wade's wings fan out farther than ever before and strange words come unbidden to his lips "Innocence activate…" He gasps out as his wings shine like the sun, engulfing the surrounding Akuma in their radiance and lighting up the mountains. Arrows of golden light materialize from thin air all around him and skewer the flying creatures through each of their foreheads, causing them to explode into clouds of grey dust. The arrows linger in the air for a moment before flying back to orbit him like giant deadly fireflies "Wha…?" He says dazed, as he sways from side to side.

"Curse you!" The cat Akuma yells as it leaps at him again. Wade feels his body move on its own to face the enemy. He holds his arm up and light forms into a disk rushing toward the Akuma, and knocking it out of the air. It goes down on top of the outhouse crushing the wooden walls like cardboard. It twitches before staggering to its feet "How can someone like you be so powerful? You don't even know what you are!" As Wade lowers his arms the disk dissipates. He feels his energy drop sharply but he manages to push through and stay awake. The Akuma growls and begins to yell at him with fierce indignation "It doesn't matter! My master will just make more of them. There's no shortage of stupid humans in this world. He'll…"

Wade tunes out the monster's words as his eyes reflect the orange light of his burning home. The reality of it sinks in for the first time. All of his father's work gone in an instant, engulfed by the blaze. Countless memories of Jacob flash into Wade's mind. Memories of laughter, warm moments shared by the stove in the depths of winter, and even the memory of those last fleeting minutes as Jacob had said his goodbyes. Tears gather at the corners of Wade's eyes and fall, intermingling with his streaming blood as together they stain his clothes red. "My house… Dad's entire life" His sadness gathers in his chest and there transforms into righteous fury. He turns on the Akuma and looks at it with more anger than he has ever felt before "You!"

The Akuma flinches as Wade's voice echoes through the trees "I…"

Without letting the creature say anymore he fans out his wings again and holds his unwounded arm out to the side "Bastard!" The same arrows from before burst apart but their remnants begin to gather in the palm of Wade's hand. More light bleeds off Wade's wings adding itself to the growing orb of energy. He clenches his hand into a fist focusing the light into one long spear. "Ahhhhhh!" He screams as he pulls his arm back before hurling it forward like a bolt of lightning. The cat Akuma jumps up and away in an attempt to flee but Wade follows it with his eyes and the spear curves up in response, like a direct extension of his furious will. The Akuma lets out one final horrified screech and dies, impaled by the glowing projectile. It explodes in the same manner as the weaker models sending dust into the evening air.

The sound of burning wood crackles to Wade's left as he stares at the dissipating cloud. He sags as all the energy seems to flow from his limbs. The spear disappears as its particles scatter like dandelion seeds in the breeze. A moment later the light from his wings goes out sending him crashing to the ground where he lies completely spent. He grips his shoulder but his lifeblood still oozes between his fingers and forms a pool in the dirt. "Crap that thing really did a number on me." He gathers what strength he can and flops onto his back, staring up at a pillar of black smoke as it billows up to the starry heavens. _"Well dad… It seems like this is it for me. I'll be seeing you soon."_ His eyes begin to feel heavy and his breathing slows as a fog enters his head, blocking out pain, emotion, and thought.

He hears frantic footsteps and Miranda appears at his side yelling nearly incomprehensible words into his face. "Wade! Wade! Don't die, just hold on…!" His vision blurs and darkness falls, but before he passes out the sounds of a whinnying horse and carriage wheels drift to him along with the resonant tolls of a bell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Don't own D Gray Man.**

* * *

Wade opens his eyes then immediately shuts them again as the morning light stabs them like knives. After finally adjusting he looks down at himself and notices that his wounds have been tightly bandaged. A warm blanket drapes over his chest and a pillow cradles his head. He is reclined under a tree and facing the edge of the cliff only a few feet from his father's grave. He turns his gaze backward and notes that he is sitting in his favorite chair. Jacob had built it for him when he turned 14. It is made of solid oak and has two long openings that allow his wings to hang freely so that he can lie back more comfortably. He sighs and his eyes gloss over in relieved happiness _"Even after all of that destruction… there's still something left…"_ He tries to stand but a sharp pain forces him to stop and causes him to let out a hiss of discomfort.

The sound of running makes Wade turn his head as Miranda comes barreling up with a stream of tears running down her face "You're awake!" She pulls out a cloth and dabs at her eyes, but fails to stop the outpouring of joyful moisture. "I'm so sorry Wade, please forgive me! Your beautiful house…" She blows her nose loudly "And on top of that you protected me from that Akuma and got wounded. I'm so sorry!"

Before Wade can gather his thoughts enough to respond, another deeper voice cuts across the burned down wreckage that was his entire world "Miss Lotto give the man a moment to get his bearings. It's not every day you cheat death." A short burly man with a mustache and a suit walks into the open carrying a large leather bag.

Wade smiles as he recognizes the man "Doc Matthews what are you doing here?"

The doctor laughs a deep hearty laugh before placing a hand on Miranda's shoulder. "I was camped down the road a ways when I saw the smoke coming from your house. I was nearly falling over with worry so I packed up and rolled on down as fast as old Nelly could pull me" The old mare in question stands placidly at the edge of the stream chewing on some grass. Matthews gives Miranda a friendly shake "I saw you kill those monsters from half a mile or so down the path but Nelly's legs can't go as fast as they used to. When I finally got up here this little lady was kneeling over your body with a weird glowing clock hovering over her head. You were passed out from blood loss and honestly I thought that I was too late but the most amazing thing happened. Your wounds closed up in an instant, and you started to breathe again." He shakes his head "I thought you were a strange one but Miss Lotto here definitely beats you in that category." He kneels by Wade's side and checks the bandages. "If she didn't work her… whatever that was you would be pushing up daisies next to your old man over there."

Wade looks at Miranda as she finally gets control over her emotions "You saved me? How…?"

She steps to the side and motions to her clock which is sitting solidly on her trolley next to the Doctor's wagon "With that. I was worried that it hadn't worked correctly because you didn't wake up right away. But I'm glad I could be of some use."

Wade stares at it but raises an eyebrow as he glances back at Miranda "What do you mean by, it?"

Dr. Matthews cuts in "She says that her clock can take away time but that it's only temporarily." He pats Wade's tender shoulder causing him to flinch "As you can see it doesn't last forever." He stands back up and pulls a bottle of medication from his bag, handing it to Wade. "This tonic should help protect against infection. The lacerations will scab over in a day or two considering how fast you usually recover, but take this with a meal when you're feeling up to it and keep the bandages clean. Drink plenty of water and eat some red meat and you should be fine."

Wade's eyes widen as memories of last night's conflict come pouring back "That… Akuma. It said something about pieces of Innocence. Two of them…" He looks into Miranda's eyes and sees that he is getting somewhere "My wings and your clock they're special somehow. They have powers like those light weapons that I was able to make. That's it isn't it!"

Miranda nods solemnly "Yes" she looks at the doctor and he grunts in understanding. He turns around and walks off, whistling casually. Miranda continues in a quiet but steady voice "The creatures from last night are called Akuma as you now know. They are weapons created by a man known as the Millennium Earl. He seeks the destruction of the world and the Akuma are slaves created using the souls of the dead. There is only one way to stop the Earl and that is with the power of Innocence also known as the crystal of god. Since Innocence is so dangerous to his plans the Earl sends Akuma out to find it whenever he can. Innocence can be controlled by certain people called accommodators. When someone is compatible they synchronize with it and are able to release great power. You and I are just two examples of this. When accommodators use Innocence to fight Akuma they are called Exorcists" She looks at her feet in shame "But I wasn't able to help you at all during the fight." A few tears fall "I am so sorry…"

Wade furrows his brow in thought as he takes in all of Miranda's words. For almost ten minutes an oppressively heavy atmosphere fills the space between him and Miranda. Eventually Wade's face relaxes and he nods his head "So you're not a home decorator… an Exorcist huh" He smiles and begins to laugh but stops as his pained shoulder flares up a bit.

Miranda gapes at Wade before she sputters "N-no I'm not but… don't you hate me for lying to you?"

Wade looks at his wrecked home and sadness colors his words "I'm sad that the home my dad built was destroyed…" He perks up as he turns back to Miranda "but I'm alive right now and it's because of you. Thank you" He reaches out and grips Miranda's arm gently "and you're not to blame for the fire. I'm just glad we both got out in one piece. Anyway, it's not like I was completely honest myself?" He lifts his right wing up and points a thumb at it. "So where are you really headed?"

Miranda schools her face into a professional mask before continuing "I'm on my way to the Black Order, European branch. They find accommodators and train them to fight. I'm new at this, so technically I'm not an exorcist just yet… Mr. Toma told me that I shouldn't tell people about this unless I'm on a mission, but since…" She makes a general gesture indicating everything.

Wade nods then crosses his arms. A moment of silence passes between them before Wade asks "Oh by the way how did you save my recliner? I thought that the fire had burned everything to the ground."

Miranda rubs her arm "Well when you pushed me out of the way I accidentally stumbled into it on my way out. I guess it ended up falling into your yard."

Wade tries to keep his face neutral as he pictures Miranda rolling around on the ground with his chair tumbling after her, but only just manages to do so "So… you accidentally saved my favorite chair from a raging inferno…? you're pretty amazing!"

She hangs her head "I'm sorry. It shouldn't have even gone that far. If I had just been able to get to headquarters on my own, none of this would have happened. I promise to help you rebuild. It's the very least I can do and doesn't even seem like enough."

Wade's eyes widen "What are you talking about? Aren't we still going to the Black Order?"

Miranda blinks at Wade "What?"

"It's obvious right?" He carefully gets to his feet "This Millennium Earl person has to be stopped. And you said that the Black Order is trying to do just that. I can't just stay here and let him do as he pleases." He chuckles at her dumbfounded stare "Besides I don't think you'd do well around sharp tools like axes or saws…"

Miranda smiles at his joking optimism, but a few more tears roll down her cheek "I look forward to working with you…"

Wade's stomach grumbles loudly cutting her off "Wow I don't think I've ever felt this hungry."

"Oh how thoughtless of me!" Miranda turns around and strides off to the doctor's wagon. "The doctor and I just finished up breakfast when you woke up. I'll get you a plate."

As Miranda rummages around in the back of the wagon Wade walks over to Jacob's grave, placing a hand on top of the rough granite. "Well dad I guess I'll be going away soon. I'm sorry that I can't stay but I have to help Miranda. If this Earl wants to destroy the world and his Akuma are ruining lives then I have to do everything I can to help stop them." A cool breeze carries the smell of the flowers up to Wade making him smile "What am I saying. If you were still around you'd probably give me a lecture yourself before kicking me out of the door."

"Ahh!" Miranda's scream carries through the air accompanied by multiple shattering sounds.

Wade gives Jacob's grave one last pat before pivoting around and walking to his clumsy new partner "Hey Miranda after I eat could you to help me look through the house, I'll need to see if anything else survived. Also would you get Doc Matthews? I'll need to borrow some clothes since I don't think blood stained pants will go over very well with the townsfolk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Woo!**

**Don't own D Gray Man.**

* * *

The Doctor's wagon bounces quickly down the rocky mountain road as the sun crosses its zenith. Wade sits across from Miranda with his upper body covered only by bandages and his legs dressed in borrowed linen trousers. They are snugly packed between wooden crates lashed to the sides of the passenger cabin and the sound of medical equipment rattles through the open air as they go along. Miranda holds onto her clock tightly when they hit a particularly rough spot and Wade grips the side of his wrapped up recliner to keep it from sliding off the back of the wagon. Up in the driver's seat Dr. Matthews begins to sing a boisterous traveling song about fast winds and fair maidens or fast maidens and fair winds depending on the verse. Wade sees this as an opportunity to talk privately with Miranda so he steels himself and opens his mouth. Suddenly the wagon hits a pothole causing Wade's jaw to snap down on his tongue. He yelps then yells at the doctor with slightly distorted words "He doc can uh drive ane betta! I nely bit ma tongue ah back ere!"

Matthews laughs heartily "You sound just fine to me, so quit your belly aching and enjoy the ride. There's nothing like a sunny day to make a man feel alive!" He goes back to his merry song.

Wade smoothes his sore tongue on the top of his mouth then grumbles "Perverted old codger!" He sits back against the wall, adjusting the position of his wings so that they act as a sort of support.

Miranda smiles "You two seem very close. How is it that you met Dr. Matthews?"

Wade scratches his chin "Actually he and my dad were drinking buddies back when he lived in town." He smiles as he recalls some of the more colorful stories Jacob had decided to tell him as a kid "My dad decided to move out here when his wife Martha died but since the Doc is a traveling physician they were able to stay in touch. When I turned up I guess we all just sort of fell into a family."

"I see." Miranda looks out at the road "It's nice, the way you two get along. It reminds me a bit of Allen and Lenalee."

Wade cocks an eyebrow "Who?"

Miranda's eyes widen and she puts a hand over her mouth "Oh yes I haven't told you about them. In fact you probably want me to explain a lot of the things that I left out before."

Wade nods "actually yeah, I do have a few questions. But go ahead and tell me about those two first. It sounds interesting."

Miranda's eyes grow distant "Well remember when I told you how I used to be?"

"Yeah"

"Allen and Lenalee are exorcists from the Black Order. The thing that changed me was meeting those two." She runs a hand fondly down her clock "You see I'm very clumsy so I tend to make a mess of whatever I try to do. Before I met Allen and Lenalee I thought that I was completely useless. No one had ever said 'Thank you' to me. Actually including them, Chief Komui, and you I've only been thanked four times now"

Wade chuckles "I'm sure that will change when you're a full-fledged Exorcist, but whose Chief Komui?"

"He's Lenalee's older brother and the head of the European branch. He's the one who assigns missions and oversees all of the Order's day to day matters. You'll meet him when we arrive." She continues her tale "Anyway one night after I had been fired for the 100th time I was getting drunk at home and whining about my life. I was so sad that I somehow didn't feel like living anymore so I said 'I wish tomorrow would never come…'"

Wade tilts his head and crosses his arms "…well everyone has their off days I guess. But what does this have to do with exorcists?"

Miranda focuses her gaze on Wade "That was the first time my Innocence activated."

Comprehension blooms in Wade's mind "Oh!"

"Yes. When I said those things my clock began to turn back time so October 9th began repeating itself. I thought I had gone crazy, and as weeks passed of the same day repeating over and over again I grew more and more desperate. One day as I was walking down an alley an Akuma attacked me and ordered me to take him to the Innocence. I was terrified and had no idea what he was talking about so I froze. Right when I was sure I was going to die a young man dressed in a black robe jumped in and killed the Akuma."

Wade leans forward "So that's when you met Allen and learned about Exorcists."

Miranda shakes her head "No, actually I skipped away joyfully because I thought that I had finally escaped my endless cycle.

Wade gapes at her as she fusses with her dress "Well how would you react if you were trapped repeating one of the worst days of my life!? Anything different was good enough for me." She clears her throat "Anyway after I realized that the day hadn't actually changed I went looking for the man in black and found him eating at a pub with a young lady. That was where I officially met Allen and Lenalee. They had come to investigate the repeating town as they called it because apparently the pub owner ordered some wine on the real October 9th and had kept doing so every day since. A finder was sent but like the wine merchant or the people of the town, no normal person could enter or leave. I had tried to do so myself but since I was the cause in a way I couldn't leave until my clock was deactivated." She stops her story to explain "Oh finders are people who support the order by investigating strange events that might indicate the presence of Innocence or Akuma. When they discover something too difficult to deal with on their own; teams of exorcists are usually dispatched. These are the Black Order's main objectives, first the gathering of Innocence and Exorcists, then the destruction of Akuma, and finally the defeat of the Millennium Earl."

"Ok that makes sense. You can't fight a war without solders and weapons."

"Indeed. So after Allen and Lenalee explained the situation I begged them to help me. They said that we had to find the Innocence. Since I was the only one in town who noticed that the day was repeating they figured that I had come in contact with it. I didn't realize that I was the cause at this point. That's when more Akuma appeared. They were disguised as people but Allen's left eye revealed them."

Wade holds up a hand to stop her "Wait what?"

"Oh yes. Allen's left eye is cursed by an Akuma so whenever one gets close in human form he can see the soul that gives it power, at least that's what I was told."

"You said something before about that. That Akuma have the souls of the dead, could you explain how that works?"

She shakes her head as sadness makes her shoulders sink slightly "I don't know much more than what I've already told you. The Millennium Earl tricks grieving people into calling back the soul of a loved one, and then he turns that soul into an Akuma somehow…. That Akuma then kills and steals the skin of the loved one who brought it back. That's how they pass as human when they move from place to place"

Wade's stomach knots up "How horrible… So… when I killed those Akuma yesterday I was really destroying people's trapped souls?"

Miranda lowers her head but her words are strong and confident when she continues "As I understand it when an Akuma is killed by the power of Innocence then the soul is set free. Allen says that they are at peace, so don't dwell too much on it. If anyone is to blame for their suffering it's the Earl… and the Noah clan."

Wade takes a calming breath to unwind his guts before he asks "What's the Noah clan?"

"They're a mysterious group of people who work with the Earl. I don't know much about them except that they work with the Earl. The Black Order probably knows more by now, since they started an investigation when I left. But let me continue my story, things will make more sense when I'm done. Allen, Lenalee, and I returned to my apartment after escaping the Akuma. We were trying to find out how I had made contact with the Innocence. They discovered that it was inside the clock I had saved from a pawn shop. He thought it would stop if I was able to find a new job, so we went looking for one. While we were working at a local performer's place a little girl from the Noah clan named Road ambushed us with the Akuma and used some sort of power to capture us in a strange space filled with floating candles. She was so terrible…" Miranda strokes her clock as if seeking comfort "Allen and Lenalee were wounded and nearly died. I was terrified but I couldn't let Road kill them so I tried to shield Allen with my own body. Without meaning to I activated my Innocence and learned how to take time away. I removed Allen's wounds and we were able to save Lenalee and fight Road off. After that the town went back to normal but their wounds returned. I ran for help and found the finder Mr. Toma. He contacted the Black Order." She smiles "The Order got Lenalee and Allen into a hospital and invited me to join them. That's how I ended up traveling, and you know the rest."

"It sounds almost like yesterday. I wonder if that sort of thing is going to be happening a lot from now on" Wade says as he looks up at the passing sky "When you activated your innocence for the first time how did it feel?"

Miranda places a contemplative finger on her chin "Um… I felt warmth all over my body and a presence somewhere deep inside" She places one hand on her chest as she looks fondly at her clock "You helped me when I needed it most didn't you. Thank you!"

Wade smiles at her warmly "I felt something similar." He drapes his wings over his bare shoulders and brushes their downy feathers along his palms. "I've always thought of my wings as just a weird deformity. Don't get me wrong, they're a part of me so I do care about them. But sometimes when I was younger I would think that they were nothing but a huge bother. Turns out that they're so much more… do you think the Black Order will really let me in just like that? I mean they sound like a pretty exclusive group."

Miranda nods her head vigorously "I'm sure they'll be happy to have you. You're really amazing! You were able to defeat all of those Akuma on your own even though you didn't know about any of these things." She rubs her shoulder self consciously "I'm the one who should be worried… I mean I always end up relying on others. Can a person like me really become an exorcist?"

Wade looks into her eyes and grabs her hand. She flinches at the unexpected contact and stares back at him "Miranda you should be more confident. You're more capable than you realize. You've held your own alongside real exorcists and when push comes to shove you're always ready to step up." He points at her clock "besides your clock choose you out of everyone else so you must have hidden potential." He grins and releases her hand "And I don't think I've ever heard of anyone as persistent as you. I mean fired 100 times and still fighting, that a special kind of tenacious."

Miranda's mouth quirks up at the edges slightly and a small laugh bubbles up through her throat "a special kind of foolishness you mean." She places her hands in her lap with her shoulders in a far more relaxed posture "Maybe your right…"

Matthews interrupts their conversation as the scenery changes from empty mountain road to cultivated wheat fields. "Hey Wade better get covered up. We'll be at the front gate in about 5 minutes. Miss Lotto you'll probably want to get your things together. I'll drop you two off at the train station then be on my way."

"Thank you for giving us a ride doctor" Miranda says as Wade wraps a plain brown cloak over his folded wings.

Matthews scratches the tip of his nose "Not a problem. Jacob wouldn't forgive me if I left his wounded son to fend for himself. Besides I've always had a weak spot for pretty ladies." He ends his pronouncement with a wink and a laugh.

Wade snorts at his antics then grabs his pack from beneath his seat. The fire had incinerated most of his things but luckily the secret floor safe in the storeroom had survived fully intact. Wade had all his saved up money and even his dad's lock box. "You're sure you have the mailing address for my recliner right?" He asks Matthews as he grips the armrest.

The doctor pulls out a folded paper and waves it over his shoulder. "Stop worrying about it. I'm probably the most reliable man you know!" The wagon reaches the front gate and is waved through.

"Fine fine" Wade says exasperated.

The small town train station, rolls into view and Dr. Matthews pulls back on the reigns shouting "Whoa Nelly!" bringing them to a stop. Miranda helps Wade dismount the wagon and the doctor lifts Miranda's trolley onto the ground. Before Wade and Miranda queue up Dr. Matthews puts his hands firmly on Wade's shoulders with a truly sober look on his face "Take care of yourself you hear?" He says before turning to Miranda with a smile "Both of you."

The two prospective exorcists bow their heads and together say "Yes sir"

Wade continues with "Write me if you run into any trouble on the road. I may be far away but I'll come swooping in to save you're sorry hide anytime."

The kindly old doctor sniffs a bit before turning on his heel and climbing back onto his wagon "Please what do you take me for? It'll be a cold day in hell before I come running to you for help!" He keeps his back turned even as Nelly begins to pull away "Well so long! I've got an appointment with a very friendly young woman. It would be unprofessional if I kept her waiting." As the wagon starts to turn he throws a quick wave over his shoulder. The two of them stand there watching until the wagon disappears around a corner. Then they gather up their luggage and walk to the ticketing booth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 yep!**

**Don't own the D Gray Man.**

* * *

The train ride had been uneventful save for a few hectic moments in the dinner car. Miranda had ordered a new desert called cherries jubilee and when the server had done the flambé she had fallen over the back of her chair causing the server to knock over the still burning dish. The staff had extinguished the small blaze before it could get out of hand but the smell of cherries had stayed in the room for hours. Wade had almost laughed but Miranda was so embarrassed that he decided against it. The ride lasted a full day, making several stops before Barfleur so they spent the night in rented cots. This was dreadfully uncomfortable for Wade considering how bulky his wings could be. In the morning they had retrieved their luggage and disembarked without incident.

They now stand side by side on the edge of the city's noisy harbor district taking in the powerful smell of fish and wondering how to proceed. "Where should we start?" Asks Miranda as they scan the wharves for a passenger ship.

"Well I have traveled to cities before..." Wade's forehead begins to sweat as he looks out at the open water "But I've never had to cross over... the sea." He fiddles with his cloak's fastenings.

Miranda tilts her head and looks closely at Wade "Wade are you alright? You look a little green."

Wade drops his arms abruptly and clears his throat "I'm fine. We should just ask around until…"

His words are cut off by a man's steady basso voice "Miss Lotto I'm glad you were able to find your way here safely." Wade and Miranda spin around and spot a bald man in a light tan robe stitched along each shoulder with multiple pouches. A bulky looking pack moves around on his back as he walks up to them and reveals his bandage wrapped face. Despite what would ordinarily be slightly off-putting attire his eyes are kind and filled with reassuring confidence.

Miranda smiles "Oh Mr. Toma what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you Miss Lotto. Since we were separated finders from all over Europe have been monitoring the roads and train stations. A passenger from two cities over mentioned an incident with a woman matching your description, something about cherries and fire?" He glances at Wade as Miranda recovers from her humiliating flashback "who is this?"

Miranda gives Wade a sidelong look as if unsure how to introduce him. Wade takes the initiative and holds out his right hand. "Hello Toma, my name's Wade Hill and I'll be going with Miranda to enlist with the Black Order."

Toma grabs Wade's offered hand and gives it a shake "I see. Are you perhaps trying to become a finder?"

Wade chuckles "Not exactly." He looks around cautiously before drawing the hem of his cloak up revealing the tip of one wing.

"Good lord!" Toma says as he gives a swift bow "It's an honor sir"

Wade is slightly taken aback by the other man's reaction "Uh… please just call me Wade. It's a little weird being called sir by someone older than me."

Toma stands strait and his eyes wrinkle in a smile "Wade it is then." The aged finder looks between him and Miranda "How did you two meet?"

Miranda answers "Wade helped me when I collapsed, while crossing the mountains. He brought me to his house and invited me to stay the night." her eyes darken "Then…"

Wade saves her from having to give an awkward explanation "Then Akuma attacked us, wounding me and destroying my home in the process. I discovered that my wings were actually Innocence and defeated them. Miranda helped keep me alive until I could get some medical treatment. Then she filled me in, and now… here I am."

Toma shakes his head sympathetically "Whenever Akuma gather, tragedy is sure to follow. It's an all too familiar tale" He hazards a brief friendly pat on Wade's uninjured shoulder "Exorcists constantly throw themselves into battle. They make themselves targets to keep the rest of humanity safe. That is why I respect them so much."

Wade can't help it as heat builds in his face and ears. He rubs the back of his head "Well… I uh, I'll do my best to live up to expectations."

Toma laughs "I believe you will." He looks to Miranda and gives her a nod "Thank you both for deciding to fight for us."

It's now Miranda's turn to blush but she recovers quickly and responds "Thank you as well, for your support." She grabs her trolley and pulls it in line with her feet. "Where are we to go now?"

Toma gestures for them to follow him before turning to walk toward the far side of the harbor. "There is a ferry prepared for the crossing. The Order has an understanding with the captain so you will be taken directly to the port nearest headquarters. All documentation has been prepared for Miss Lotto. However I'll have to call ahead so that they can begin work on Wade's papers."

Wade realizes then that he had completely forgotten about border regulations. "Thanks I didn't even consider that."

Toma simply continues walking "It is no trouble. The Black Order has many contacts all over the world and within every government. We can secure passage to almost anywhere if we have a need to. They should be complete by the time you arrive." The three of them come to a stop in front of a sturdy looking steamer by the name of The Flying Rose "Here we are. The two of you will continue forward on your own. I have to embark on my next assignment."

"Thanks Toma, things might have gotten complicated if you hadn't found us." Wade says shaking Toma's hand one last time. "Have a safe trip."

"Yes please take care" adds Miranda with a nod. Toma returns their farewell before disappearing into the crowd beyond the docks.

The two of them stand in silence for a moment as the full implication of becoming Exorcists sinks in. They are snapped out of this introspective state when a full throated voice calls down to them from the deck of the ship. "Hey you two! Get your stuff on board! I'm shipping off in 5 minutes with or without you!" The voice belongs to a scruffy looking man in a captain's uniform. "Well stop gaping like landed fish and step to. I'd like to make the crossing before my hair goes grey!"

"Y-yes sir!" Miranda squeaks as she hurries to load her trolley.

Wade looks at the steamer for a moment before sighing and slinging his pack higher onto his arm. _"Here it goes..."_

…A few hours later…

Wade makes his way unsteadily down the gangplank as Miranda checks the straps holding her clock in place. They convey their gratitude to the ferry crew before setting off through the humble seaside town. The refreshing ocean breeze lifts their spirits as they begin walking up the road toward the location of the Black Order headquarters. Wade turns to Miranda as they walk "So I forgot to ask but what exactly does headquarters look like?"

Miranda shakes her head "When I asked Chief Komui he just smiled and said 'You'll see…'"

Wade raises an eyebrow "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea but he also said that we couldn't miss it so it must be fairly distinctive… probably"

Wade simply sighs "This chief sounds a little off to me." They continue to walk in silence for about an hour before the simple dirt road starts to climb. Their elevation raises sharply causing Miranda to struggle with her trolley as gravity tries to rip it from her grasp. When they at last reach the top the sloping landscape evens out and a thick fog begins to gather muffling the sun's rays. "Wow that's odd. It was sunny just a moment ago." The road starts to run parallel to a river and as they push on through the gloom they eventually reach the base of a high plateau.

Wade and Miranda look at its imposing height with mouths slightly ajar "Oh my!" Miranda says with one hand placed over her mouth.

Wade removes his cloak and stuffs it into his pack, which he then lays on the ground. Then he releases his wings to their full length for the first time since boarding the train. He takes a moment to work out a few stiff muscles then turns his head to speak "Wait here Miranda. I'll just take a look around. I'll only be a minute."

Miranda nods "Be careful"

With that Wade crouches and leaps skyward. He breaks through the fog almost instantly then sours up the rocky side of the plateau. _"This reminds me a bit of my mountains…" _He thinks to himself. A brief pang of homesickness tightens his chest but passes quickly as he glides into yet another thick layer of cloud cover. When he reaches the other side the sun's light nearly blinds him with its sudden radiance. As he grows accustomed the Black Order's European Branch comes into focus. Headquarters is a massive structure that looks like it has been carved directly into the living stone. Tall black walls surround the cylindrical main building and hundreds of windows sparkle like reflections on the surface of the ocean. Wade narrows his eyes as he catches a blur of motion near the very top. Small black bat-like things zip to and fro with surprising speed _"Amazing!"_ He thinks as he hovers in place, simply admiring the grandeur that such a place exudes. After he has seen enough he leans backwards and flips into a dive. He flows down through the clouds and mist until he has returned to Miranda's side.

"How did it go?" she asks

Wade grins in excitement "There's a huge tower on top of this cliff! It has to be headquarters, there's just no way that it's something else."

Miranda smiles back "It sounds incredible…only" she frowns "How do I get up there? I can't fly and you didn't mention any stairs."

Wade is at a loss for words "Now that you mention it, there didn't seem to be a path or anything like that. It was just a sheer wall from here to the top."

As they both try to unravel this enigma. Miranda suddenly punches a fist into her other hand. "That's it!"

Wade jumps a little at her sudden outburst "W-what is?"

"This must be a test of will, the first step in becoming an official Exorcist!"

Wade tilts his head unconvinced "or I could just carry you up. I don't think…"

Miranda ignores him completely as the idea seizes her "Yes in order to become strong one must be willing to risk their life every time they report for duty!" Before Wade can stop her she has tied her clock and bag to her back and grasped the nearest handhold. She pulls herself up with extraordinary grit but Wade notices the cold sweat that has begun to gather on her brow.

"Wait Miranda let's talk about this first! I mean, your clock isn't exactly light and this wall has to be at least 100 yards tall!" Memories of her stumbling over herself and dropping things float into his mind's eye, filling him with completely justified horror.

Miranda carries on without even pausing "No Wade this is something I have to do." Her voice seems to have risen in pitch "You can go ahead. Since you're wings are a part of you, and you've already destroyed several Akuma I'm sure they'll let you pass. But I have to prove myself."

Wade can't seem to form a coherent argument that has a chance of swaying this new more determined Miranda but nonetheless he decides to stay "I'm going to keep an eye on you. Even if this is some kind of trial or test I can't just leave you hanging without any safety equipment." He grimaces "I've seen what happens to people who fall from high up."

"Alright…" She says with a hint of relief in her voice despite herself "just don't interfere unless I'm in trouble, ok?"

Wade nods feeling a little ridiculous as he watches over the woman in a full length dress as she scales the side of a mountain barehanded with a grandfather clock on her back. _"Dad… I've let someone very… different into my life. I'm not sure what you'd say but I have a feeling that you'd like her. She's definitely got guts…"_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to say thank you to PoetofMercury for my first review! I absolutely agree. Miranda is one of my favorite characters so I want to give her some of the spotlight. Unless my brain decides otherwise this story should mainly revolve around her and Wade. I wrote the first chapter almost 2 years ago so who knows where it's eventually going to end up. I certainly don't... Anyway lets get on with it.**

**Onward to Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**I don't own D Gray Man.**

* * *

As the moon continues to rise in the cloudy night sky so too does the unflappable Miranda Lotto. She places one bloody calloused hand ahead of the other and slowly, ever so slowly inches her way up the unforgiving cliff face. Wade hovers just below her, as he has been for over 6 hours. _"Miranda has unbelievable stamina!" _He says to himself in amazement _"I'm starting to get tired just watching her…"_ The sight of her pallid sweating face and her abused looking fingers makes him shake his head vigorously before attempting once more to convince her to let him help "Miranda please! I know how you feel but I don't think that even you can go on for much longer! At least let me carry your clock. That's what's slowing you down so much."

Miranda stops just long enough to gasp out "No I'm finally half way there!" Her voice had become increasingly haggard as the hours passed. She reaches for the next ledge but finds that it is just out of reach "Just a little more…" Her precarious foothold gives way without warning and Miranda is torn from the cliff. "Ahhh!"

"Miranda!" Wade says as he positions himself to catch her. "Don't worry! I've got…arrg!" He grunts as her full weight, plus the weight of her grandfather clock slams into him. They tumble through the air in an instant of sheer uncontrolled chaos. Relying only on instinct Wade grits his teeth and spreads his wings to their limit. He forces them to push enough air out of the way to stabilize their decent.

They instantly decelerate but their momentum makes the ropes holding Miranda's clock in place snap. It slips strait down Miranda's back and plummets away "My clock!" Miranda screams as she spins in Wade's arms and reaches her hands out desperately.

Wade looks on lamenting her imminent loss but suddenly a young woman's voice echoes through the clouds "Dark Boots!" Both Wade and Miranda snap their heads up just in time to see a girl with two long tails of green hair zoom past on a ribbon of ghostly light.

A relieved smile spreads across Miranda's face as she calls out to the girl "Lenalee!"

Lenalee does a graceful spin around the clock and gets underneath its long body. Her short black skirt fans out as she grips it tightly before kicking off of the rock and into the sky. Lenalee does a few more kicks that somehow allow her to hop on thin air. She smiles as she comes level with Wade. "Hello Miranda! Don't worry your clock is in good hands." Her eyes turn to Wade "You must be the accommodator that Toma told us about. My name is Lenalee Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wade."

"Likewise…Nice catch by the way" He says with a nod as he looks her up and down. She is wearing a neat black jacket with a high collar and silver buttons. The many pointed crest of the Black Order stands out on her chest, gleaming in the moonlight. His eyes drift to her legs and take note of their otherworldly luminescence "How are you staying aloft like that...?"

Lenalee giggles "I'll explain more when we're on solid ground. Follow me." With that she leaps through the air like a ballet dancer on an invisible stage.

Wade pumps his already overworked wings and complies. Lenalee touches down on an outcropping on the edge of the plateau's perimeter and Wade follows suit. Wade sighs as his still rapid heartbeat begins to slow "Ok…we made it." He says as he releases his hold on Miranda's waist.

Lenalee sets Miranda's clock down gently and steps back as Miranda dives at it, all weariness forgotten in her haste to verify its condition. Once she has Miranda goes perfectly still, with her face hidden under the brim of her hat. Just as Wade is about to repeat his questions to Lenalee, Miranda looks up at him with wide teary eyes and even has a little snot running from her nose "Wade… I" She sniffs "I failed!" She begins to cry steadily, snot and tears flying around as her sobs increase in volume. "I'm sorry Lenalee I can't even make it to Headquarters on my own!"

Wade holds his arms up to shield himself from the gruesome shower, then scrambles to come up with something reassuring to say "H-Hey don't cry. You did your best… and uh well I'm sure you can start over after you rest for a bit"

Miranda stops sobbing but her face remains stained with fluid "You… you think so?"

Wade gives her his most confident smile and holds both of his thumbs up "Of course! I mean overcoming adversity is what makes you stronger." He beseeches Lenalee for help "Right?"

Lenalee looks at the emotionally distraught woman and at her encouraging partner with a completely clueless expression "What are you two talking about?"

Wade raises both eyebrows until they disappear beneath his bangs "D-didn't you help us because Miranda failed her test?"

Lenalee shakes her head still not understanding "One of our security golems spotted you two when you got about half way up so I went out to greet you." She looks up and Wade follows her gaze to a small flying eyeball thing hovering just above the trees. "But why did you try to climb up instead of taking the elevator?"

Wade and Miranda freeze. Both have a colorful mixture of emotions swirling about on their faces. Wade is predominantly outraged, with bulging veins clearly visible at his temples, while Miranda is mostly embarrassment, but both have touches of manic disbelief that force their jaws to the ground. Wade recovers first, taking a deep breath he says "elevator…? What elevator?"

Lenalee gestures to her left at a grove of trees. Nestled between their trunks is a large rectangular building with an ornate set of double doors. "There's a waterway under the plateau that connects to that building over there. Didn't someone tell you about it?"

Wade's neck twists stiffly to look at Miranda. Miranda who is now slumped over like a corpse looks up long enough to shake her head no. Wade looks back at Lenalee "I guess not."

Lenalee's brows come together with disapproval "But that's common knowledge! Miranda who briefed you before you left?"

Miranda fixes her ragged appearance with her handkerchief before answering "Chief Komui…"

Lenalee's eyes widen, and then she huffs out a frustrated "that idiot brother of mine!" as she places her fists on her hips. Quickly afterward she bows deeply to the two fragile minded recruits "I apologize on behalf of my brother. He's really is a good person..."

Miranda and Wade don't have the energy left to do anything but nod in acknowledgement. When they at last regain their composure Wade notices an inconsistency "But Lenalee, if those flying things can show you who's arrived why didn't you flag us down when I came up here earlier?"

"Headquarters has a very sophisticated security system. Although the golems are pretty durable they still need maintenance from time to time. Some of them were called back so I suppose you slipped in just when we were switching them out."

Wade blinks at her "... How often does this happen?"

"About once every five years. We only noticed you when Miranda tripped a pressure sensor a few minutes ago."

"Oh... alright" Wade says in acceptance. He chuckles tiredly as the ridiculousness of the situation overshadows his annoyance "Well it all worked out in the end... I guess"

Miranda agrees "Yes." She smiles "Now we can finally become Exorcists!"

Pride shines through as Lenalee just looks at them "That's the spirit." She points down a well paved road that leads directly to the front gate "Please this way. The gatekeeper has to do a check of all new recruits."

The three of them walk side by side. Wade helps Miranda carry her clock since they left the trolley behind. As they get nearer to the imposing black walls Wade remembers his earlier question "Hey Lenalee…"

"Hmm?"

"You never told me how you stayed in the air."

Her eyes brighten "Ah Innocence of course." She looks down at her high heeled shoes "Innocence Activate." The black material around her feet warps and spreads until it cover the skin all the way up to her thigh. Just as the changes seem to halt a line of the same spectral light as before bisects each leg."This is my anti-Akuma weapon the Dark Boots. They can manipulate air pressure, among other things."

"Wow! Innocence is awesome." Wade says leaning in for a closer look. "But why are yours and Miranda's so different from mine?"

Lenalee deactivates her boots and studies Wade's wings. After a moment she holds out a hand and asks "may I?"

Wade blinks "Uh... sure." he says a little self consciously as he holds them out for inspection.

Her eyes soften as she gently touches the feathers of his left wing "They really are beautiful Mr. Wade." She steps back "You look like a parasite type so your Innocence is already part of your body. That means that you have a natural bond with it, giving you an affinity for combat. However Miranda and I are equipment types so we have to convert the Innocence into a weapon if we're going to use it."

Wade sniffs a bit and looks away embarrassed "So there are different types?" Wade says bringing his wings back to what he considers a comfortable fold.

"Yes. You'll learn about that and much more after you've been processed."

They come to a stop in front of a massive stone carving of a man's face. Wade looks around before asking "So where's this gatekeeper."

Lenalee points at the stone face as it miraculously begins to move. It juts out of the wall and hovers oppressively above their heads. A deep almost panicked voice emanates loudly from its mouth "Beginning scan!" Miranda cringes as two bright spotlights flow from the gatekeeper's eyes and move steadily up and down her body. Wade flinches as well but soon stands strait, simply deciding right now to throw away his old sense of what is and isn't possible. A few more seconds pass then the gatekeeper sinks back into the wall "Scan complete, nothing unusual found, opening!" The stone on either side of the face begin to rise as gears lift them out of the way. Wade looks around as they step through and the gates slam shut again. A small courtyard occupies the space between the wall and the front doors. It is filled with elegant statues and adorned with colorful flower beds. Wade admires its subdued beauty as they traverse the last few feet between them and the entrance.

The interior of the European Branch is dark and cavernous which reminds Wade of the old gothic architecture described in one of the history books Jacob had bought for him as a child. The ceiling is high, the hallways are lit by low glowing sconces and the walls are hung with tapestries sporting the same crest as Lenalee's jacket. In the center of the hall stands a man of considerable height, with dark hair, wearing a white uniform. His face is thin, and wire-framed glasses sit on the bridge of his nose. Lenalee looks surprised "Brother what are you doing here. I thought you'd be in your office?"

"Ah Lenalee I merely wanted to greet them myself." He moves quickly and shakes Miranda's hand with exuberance. "Miss Miranda, welcome at last!"

Miranda nods "Thank you Chief Komui."

Then he turns his attention to Wade, giving him the same energetic handshake. "You as well Mr. Hill welcome to Headquarters! I am Chief Officer Komui Lee!"

Since the elevator incident Wade had been planning to give this Komui a piece of his mind but the extremely friendly greeting catches him off guard "Uh… Thanks Chief."

"Please, Komui is just fine." He releases Wade's hand "I tried to get Miranda to call me by my first name but she refused." He sighs "Anyway you've arrived at a perfect time! I've just received word that Allen, and Lavi have returned with another new recruit!" He does a sudden sweep with his arm, pulling out a cloth and bringing it to his eyes "Oh so many new faces, it almost makes me want to weep!"

Lenalee breaks into his monologue "They're back? I thought they weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow."

Komui opens his mouth to answer but the distant sound of the gatekeeper cuts him off "Scanning!" several silent seconds pass before sirens start to go off and speakers magnify the gatekeepers voice all throughout the hall. "This guy is out! Pentacles are a sign of Akuma! You are an Ally of the Millennium Earl!"

While Wade, Miranda, and Lenalee look around frantically Komui's eye's take on a frightening glint as he rubs his palms together "Ah ha! This is a perfect opportunity to test that out!" He does a quick 180 and then sprints off with almost psychotic laughter echoing in his wake.

"Brother!" Lenalee yells after him before she too sprints away.

Wade and Miranda share a tense glance before grabbing their stuff and giving chase themselves. "Things sure are lively around here!" Wade says with an excited grin.

"Indeed…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is up and it's pretty long. I feel like the story is stuck in the introduction stage but I still want to create a fully realized world. I want to fill in the blanks that I think Katsura Hoshino ****originally glossed over for the interest of brevity. For now I'll follow canon events pretty closely but in two or so more chapter I can finally get to writing Wade's original story-line. **

**Special thanks to those who have left a review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy...**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**I don't own D Gray Man. But Wade is mine!**

* * *

Wade and Miranda jog in Lenalee's wake as Komui turns a corner and scurries into a large elevator. The doors shut behind him and Lenalee comes to an abrupt halt as she misses her chance to restrain her overeager, slightly manic older brother. "Darn it. I just know he's going to do something weird again!"

Wade comes to a stop at Lenalee's side, trailed closely by a huffing Miranda still supporting her clock on her back. "Where should we go? We'd like to help if we can." Wade says as Lenalee looks at them. Miranda nods determinately as well.

"Thanks but you two should just rest. Besides recruits have to be trained before being sent out on missions." She glances at Miranda "Despite his eccentric side my brother is one of the most brilliant people in the Black Order. Since I'm the senior exorcist at headquarters right now I have to take responsibility."

Wade stares at Lenalee intently, impressed that such a young lady could display so much authority. "Even so we'd still like to participate. We promise to stay out of the way unless we're needed."

Miranda adds her voice to the conversation "Please Lenalee."

Lenalee frowns in thought for a moment before nodding "Alright follow me, but be careful. Who knows what my brother has planned."

"Komui, but I thought…?" Lenalee moves away at a measured pace before Wade can finish. Miranda shrugs as Wade shoots her a puzzled expression, and they give chase once more. Instead of going back to the front Lenalee continues in the opposite direction. "Lenalee aren't we going to the gatekeeper?"

Lenalee throws her response over her shoulder "He's supposed to lock down when there's an intruder. We'll have to take a less direct rout." The three of them start up a winding flight of stairs.

They continue until they reach a solid looking wooden door. Lenalee kicks it open without pausing and nearly sends it flying off its hinges. _"Wow I better stay on her good side…." _Wade thinks as he and Miranda pass through the arching doorway. The room before them is a wide empty area lined on one side by a wall of stone and on the other by a grand looking vista of stained glass depicting intricate patterns and forms. At its very center near the floor the stained glass is split into a set of double doors that lead to a large balcony that is furnished with several tables and chairs. Lenalee opens these doors and hurries to the edge of the balcony.

Just as they all arrive a shadow eclipses the light of the moon, causing them all to look up. Miranda lets her clock settle to the floor as she gasps "Wh-what is that thing?" Above an incredible sight begins to plummet to earth Wade silently gapes as he tries to give her an answer that seems even a little bit reasonable.

Lenalee covers her eyes and releases a weary sigh "Brother… again?"

A giant tripod-like robot flies by with a cackling Komui on its back. "Yes my beautiful creation! Eliminate the Akuma with all your might! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Wade follows the machine with wide unbelieving eyes as it sails past and lands outside the wall below. "Lenalee… exactly what did I just see?"

Before Lenalee can respond Komui's triumphant voice cuts through the air "Komurin four! It's more powerful than its predecessors, and this time it has anti-Akuma capabilities! As soon as it detects an Akuma, it will appear straight away!"

Lenalee activates her innocence and leaps down to land on top of the wall. "Brother you haven't given up on Komurin yet? Something always goes wrong and anyway don't you realize who tripped the alarm? It's the group that you were telling us about just a minute ago."

Wade follows, picking Miranda up by the shoulders and ferrying her to stand by Lenalee. He focuses his eyes in the dim light and spots three figures, two of which are adorned with the same exorcist uniform that Lenalee has. _"So these three are going to be my comrades? They do have a certain presence about them" _Wade looks first at his fellow newcomer. The man is dressed in a dark cloak and the stylish regalia of a European gentleman. He is extremely tall and thin, with pale skin that stops just short of looking sickly. His drooping black hair has a long tail of white that runs down his face, partially obscuring his surprisingly sharp features. The second man is also tall yet not as much as the first, with a head of spiky red hair held up by an oriental dragon headband. A long orange scarf wraps around his neck, his right eye is covered by an eye patch, and his face has several bandages clinging to it.

The last man is the shortest yet has the most striking appearance of all. His shoulder length hair is perfectly white and in addition to his unusual hair color his left eye is crossed by a thick red design running down from beneath his bangs all the way to his chin. He has the thin features of one who has yet to reach his full growth but he carries himself with the confidence of someone far beyond his years. Miranda smiles as she looks down at this boy "It's Allen!"

Wade's eyebrows rise _"Ah so this is the boy who sees the souls of Akuma…that means the red head must be that Lavi that Komui was talking about."_

As Wade considers the two exorcists again Komui moves forward and squints at the three men as he readjusts his glasses. "Oh you're right… this must be the other recruit"

The tall man holds his arm out timidly "H-Hello I am Arystar Krory. I'm here to become an Exorcist"

Komui shakes Krory's hand but instead of introducing himself he says "it would've been better if you had said so sooner!"

A loud synthesized voice howls out of Komurin's sleek metal head "Target acquired!"

Komui smiles insidiously as he steps to the side "Komurin four doesn't stop attacking once an enemy is detected, unless you defeat it!"

The three men all drop their mouths open in disbelief, exclaiming "What!"

Komurin's powerful leg arches through the air toward the flabbergasted trio. They jump back just in time to avoid a powerful strike but Komurin simply continues his assault. Komui pumps his fist into the air cheering "Go Komurin four! Show them your power!"

Allen scowls at Komurin as he rolls away from another attack "If that's the case then…" He removes one of his gloves and holds out his hand "Innocence activate!" Allen's arm glows as its shape blurs, reforming itself a second later as a large silver cannon with strangely organic looking features. Harsh red energy builds up in its barrel and shoots out rods of fiery energy that somehow remind Wade of a shotgun.

Wade watches as the doors on Komurin's body open and a mechanical hand pulls out a giant skillet. It blocks Allen's attack using the energy to heat up, and then it begins making a gargantuan omelet with salt pepper and even diced green onions. As Komurin slides the omelet onto an equally large plate Wade cocks his head skeptically _"…what the hell is he going to use that for? Does he plan to smother them with fried egg?"_

"In addition to its power Komurin four is an excellent cook!"

Allen's face goes from determined to annoyed "That's ridiculous!"

Wade nods to himself as he crosses his arms _"I agree with you sir!"_ His stomach grumbles _"That being said it does smell pretty tasty..."_

Lavi rushes forward with a smirk, declaring "Leave it to me!" He pulls a black hammer from a loop on his thigh and yells "Grow, grow, grow!" The hammer swells in size quickly dwarfing its user. Despite this Lavi leaps high into the air and winds his arms up.

"_That's it. Nothing could stop a hammer that big." _Before Lavi can even swing the colossal hammer Komurin blocks it with his pot and swats the red head down onto the egg plate _"…I stand corrected."_

Lavi starts to yell up at Komurin but is slienced by a globule of ketchup to the face. Komui holds his arms out "Today's special, Mediterranean style Lavi is served."

Miranda pulls her arms into her chest and fidgets as her face grows concerned "Lenalee shouldn't we do something? That big thing looks dangerous."

Wade snorts "That's one way of putting it."

Lenalee sighs one last time before leaping over the wall and dropping an ax kick onto Komui's head. He crumples like a sack of potatoes and Lenalee glares at the rampaging robot "That's it!" She leaps into the sky and winds herself up like a spring "Enbu Kirikaze!" Her legs whip the air into violet vortexes that spiral toward Komurin, carrying it into the sky where it explodes in a dazzling display of fire and smoke.

Wade sucks his lips in as she lands _"Oh yeah definitely have to stay on her good side."_

As she drops back to the ground she looks sternly down at her older brother "goodness!" She turns to the traumatized looking Krory "I'm sorry for the trouble my brother caused. He's not actually a bad person…"

Arystar Krory simply shivers slightly and says "The Black Order is frightening!"

…Komui's Office…

Krory, Wade, and Miranda stand in front of the Chief's desk. Lavi stands beside them, Allen is leaning against the wall, and Lenalee is positioned next to her brother. Wade moves his eyes slowly around the room noting the disheveled stacks of paper and prodigious piles of junk. Just as he decides to pay closer attention to the conversation before him Wade notices a bird's nest being built up on one of the bookshelves. Wade tilts his head in thought _"Is this place okay? I mean Lenalee's brother seems completely insane and he's in charge"_ Komui flips through Lavi's field report. To his left Wade sees that Miranda is moving nervously from foot to foot and constantly laying a hand on her clock.

"So General Cross wasn't at the castle anymore but Krory was." He sighs as he tosses the clipboard onto the ground "where in the world is that man!"

Lavi shrugs "Beats me but since we found Kuro it's all good right?"

Komui smiles "As you say." He looks at the tall gaunt man standing to Wade's right "It's good to have you with us Krory." His gaze moves to Wade and Miranda "This is the first time we've had three new accommodators all at once. Our order seems to be blessed with good fortune lately, despite a few prevailing issues that is." Komui picks up a coffee mug decorated with the image of a pink cartoon bunny. He takes a sip before moving to the door "Lenalee I'll need some time to prepare so would you and the others start the questions?"

"Yes brother." With one final nod he turns to leave, revealing the edge of the large bandage set to cover the lump made by Lenalee's Dark boots.

Wade stifles a laugh, by pretending to cough _"Oh well. At least I'll never get bored."_

The atmosphere relaxes somewhat as the official debriefing comes to an end. As Lenalee goes to root through Komui's desk Lavi laces his fingers together behind his head as he spins on his heel to face Wade and Miranda. "Well newbies you heard the man. Let's get right to it. The name's Lavi. This kid's Allen Walker and you've all met Lenalee." The two other exorcists nod from their respective spots.

Wade crosses his arms over his chest and smiles "Wade Hill."

Miranda jumps a little as all eyes go to her "M-Miranda Lotto."

"Good to meet ya!" Lavi nods then glances at Wade's wings "Those look pretty handy. I saw you flying over the wall and for a second there I thought you were an actual angel." He turns to Miranda "and Allen's told me about your whole time thing." He grins "It sounds awesome, so I look forward to seeing it in action." He puts his arms back behind his head then looks at the final recruit "Hey" He beckons towards Krory who is still standing motionless "Come on Kuro. Introduce yourself."

Wade watches as Krory turns himself to face him. Up close the man is a very imposing figure. He is easily a full foot and a half taller than Wade and his ears are long and pointed. Despite his almost feral appearance he holds himself in such a way that reminds Wade of a shy adolescent. As he speaks he reveals a set of incredibly sharp fangs "I'm Arystar Krory… how do you do?"

Lavi smacks the man good naturedly on the back "Kuro here drinks Akuma blood and he's super strong just like a vampire. Cool huh?!"

Krory slumps a little at Lavi's words. "Eliade..." he says with a sniff

Lavi scratches his cheek with a look of chagrin "Oops."

Wade sees the pain in Krory's eyes. _"Looks like he's had some bad experiences" _Wade thinks. After a brief pause Wade grins "I like your style Krory. Black definitely suits you!"

Krory's eyes widen in surprise, as if he was expecting everything besides a compliment. "Uh thank you."

Wade rubs his head "It's a good thing too." He looks Lavi up and down "Since our uniforms are probably going to be just that."

Miranda steps around Wade and holds out her hand. "Hello Krory. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

He blushes slightly, although it stands out more dramatically on his pale complexion. "Wade... Miss Miranda" He grips Miranda's hand "I hope we can work well together."

As the formal introductions come to an end Lavi directs Krory, Miranda and Wade to a rectangular table set in the corner of the office. Wade takes the seat nearest him and Allen moves forward to sit in the one adjacent. Wade looks up but Allen's face is mostly hidden by tall stacks of paper. Allen parts two of the imposing pillars and smiles at Wade "I heard about how you helped Miranda. I wanted to say thanks, and that I look forward to working with you." A flash of gold zips out from his robe and circles the room before stopping on Allen's head. As it settles into his hair Wade identifies it as a golem. Allen smiles up at it "Timcanpy! What were you doing in there? I was looking for you."

Before Wade can say anything in return a particularly towering stack collapses onto Miranda drawing everyone's attention. Wade raises an eyebrow as he examines the newly formed mound directly to his left _"Already…?"_

After a long moment of complete silence her hand slowly emerges from the pile "H-help…" Before Wade can recover from an instant flash of mirth her hand sinks away as if the papers were a hungry beast and Miranda a tasty snack.

"Miss Miranda! I'll save you!" Krory declares as he dives into the rustling mire.

Wade smiles as the tall man emerges with a flustered looking Miranda in tow. He turns to Allen "Well I won't lie to you it was definitely an interesting few days."

Allen chuckles "I'll bet."

Miranda takes the seat to Wade's side and Krory situates himself across from her. Lavi sighs and knocks away the rest of the crowding paperwork. "Jeez Komui really needs to clean this place up once in a while!" He sits at the head of the table and looks between the waiting recruits. His eyes shuttle between Wade and Krory and a mischievous smile spreads across his face "I'm glad you two get along. I was a little worried considering…"

Wade snorts "Considering what?"

Lavi leans his chair back and plants his feet on the table "Well you know. When a vampire touches an Angel they're supposed to burst into flame or something right?"

Krory's eyes narrow slightly, adding a startlingly feral element to his face "Lavi I'm not actually a vampire you know! And I'll thank you to remember that!"

Wade nods in agreement "And it's weird being called an angel. I'm far from holy."

Before Lavi can respond Lenalee takes a swing at Lavi's head with a stack of forms, sending the redhead crashing to the floor "Lavi that's no way to talk to new comrades!" She smiles sheepishly before dividing the forms into three sets. She passes them around the table to Wade Miranda and Krory "Please fill these out." She says as she takes the last free seat "If you have any questions go ahead and ask."

Wade looks down at his pile and sees his name printed in bold letters next to his picture. _"When did they get that?" _He wonders as he peruses the front page. Below his picture is a long list of questions. He reads a few out loud "In what country were you born? Have you ever been convicted of a crime? Do you have any close relationships with anyone outside the Order including but not limited to family, friends, lovers, etc.?" He flips the page and sees even more question. Wade scratches his head "Excuse me Lenalee."

"Yes Wade?"

"What exactly are these for?"

"Everyone who joins us has to be vetted before they are officially accepted into the Order. Possible Exorcists are especially scrutinized for a number of reasons." Her eyes grow sad for an instant before she continues "Skip any of the ones you're not sure about. Our intelligence division will check all your answers and fill in the blanks as best they can." Her shoulders stiffen a little as she seems to recall something "That reminds me do you know about the physicals yet?"

The three prospective exorcists all shake their heads. Miranda holds her hand up. "But none of us are sick. Why do we need to get physicals?"

Krory interjects "It is standard procedure for all military based groups. If a solder is found lacking then he is most often denied entry."

Miranda's eyes grow wide and her voice becomes harried "B-but I didn't know about that! If I did I would have prepared for it!" She looks at Lenalee pleadingly "Lenalee what should I do?"

Lenalee places a hand on Miranda's shoulder with a reassuring smile "Don't worry Miranda the Order isn't like most military organizations. It's just to make sure that you're in good health before we proceed."

Miranda sighs in relief "oh is that so… I'm so glad."

Wade gives Krory an appraising look before asking "Krory. You sound very well informed. How did you know all of that?"

Krory rubs the back of his neck and takes a quick look at Wade before returning his gaze to his question "My grandfather collected many things so he amassed quite an extensive library before he passed. I spent most of my free time reading the books."

Wade leans forward interested "I like to read to. Do you still have some of his collection? Maybe something like..."

Lenalee interrupts "Wade, please complete your questions. There will be plenty of time to get to know each other later and my brother tends to get impatient." She puts her hands together on the table "He does the physicals of parasite types since they often have unusual traits that need to be studied. So when we're done here Lavi and Allen will take you to his lab."

Wade nods "Alright." He starts answering each question in earnest but a tapping sound makes him look up. Allen's eyes seem distant and the fingers of his left hand are drumming the table with increasing speed _"What's up with Allen?"_

* * *

**Trying something new here. After chapter author's notes. May even contain little previews of the next chapter, Observe.**

**~Next Time: The Melancholy of Mr. Hill and his companion the exiled Baron, Arystar Krory III**

**Papers will be signed, tears will be shed, new bonds of friendship will be forged in the midst of great suffering, and then more tears will be shed...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! ****Is anyone as excited as me?**

**Probably not... **

**Anyway**

**I do not own the people, places, or things of D Gray Man.**

* * *

About a half hour passes before Wade, Miranda, and Krory complete the onerous paperwork. After they had finished the questionnaire they each had to read and sign a formal agreement to follow the Black Order's laws. It stated that they must comply with any commands given to them by their superiors and that if they should decide to join they may only leave after an unspecified discharge process. After some consideration all three of them had signed. Now as Lenalee gathers the stacks up, Wade stands and takes a few steps away from the table. "Ah finally done!" he says as he stretches his arms and his wings to their fullest. A tingling ache causes him to flinch. He grunts as he rubs his still bandaged shoulder then sighs as another dim wave of pain emanates from the wound. Miranda spots Wade's discomfort and steps to his side with a worried expression. He notices her concern and smiles at her before saying "I'm alright, the doc does good work, besides I heal pretty fast so it's already closed up."

Miranda nods but still seems uneasy "I'm sorry Wade."

"Like I said it's alright."

Her face sets with earnest determination "I'll work hard and train until I'm strong enough to help you fight. I swear!"

Lenalee giggles as she steps forward and grabs Miranda's hands "With that sort of attitude I'm sure you'll make a fine exorcist Miranda." She drops Miranda's hands and turns to face the entire room. "Alright everyone, now that you've completed your registration we will move on to the physicals." She nods at the two male exorcists "Lavi you and Allen will escort Wade and Krory to my brother's lab, I'll take Miranda to the medical wing. Agreed?"

Allen nods as Lavi shoots Lenalee a quick grin "Got it Lenalee! Don't let them escape, right?"

Wade squints at Lavi "What does that m-"

"Let's go!" Lavi says as he puts Wade into a headlock. As Wade struggles to breath Krory and Allen file into the hallway ahead of them. Timcanpy hovers at the door before bringing up the rear.

Miranda blinks after them as Lenalee sighs "Good luck you two."

…Komui's Lab…

The two large metal doors in front of Arystar Krory fly open and automated manacles bind themselves to his wrists and ankles "What's going oooahh!?" Krory yells as he is yanked forward into darkness. He is thrust into a seat and held there by more mechanical restraints. After a few shocked seconds Krory speaks "Hello? Anybody?" he says into the void. Although the room around him is blacked out his keen senses can still detect movement in the darkness.

"Jeez! I wasn't expecting that. Krory, you alright?" Wade's disembodied voice says from somewhere nearby.

"Wade… I-I'm fine but I can't move."

Wade grunts and the sounds of struggling ensue. "Me neither! These shackles are just too tough" a sigh drifts through the air followed closely by a snort "I'm an idiot…" Krory squints as a golden glow fills the room.

Wade is strapped face down to a padded examination table with his arms and legs held in place by the same devices keeping Krory in check. This however is not what Arystar chooses to focus on. He gapes at Wade as his eyes take in the sight of the shinning wings. They are held up high and light emanates from them as if from an open flame "That's amazing! You really do look like an Angel!"

Wade turns his face to look at Krory and smiles "No sweat! Give me a second and I'll bust my way out of…ugh" The room goes black again as Wade's head abruptly drops onto the table.

"Wade, what happened!?" Krory asks frantically. A bright artificial light explodes into life revealing the room in its entirety and sending Krory into a daze. The lab has cold metal walls and a tiled floor. It is cluttered by complex machines and shelves stocked with strange looking tools. After a confused moment Krory recovers and his eyes widen as he spots an empty glass dart sticking out of the back of Wade's neck "Wade!"

Wade's eyes flutter open and a line of drool drips from the corner of his mouth "What happened? My entire body feels numb…"

"That was a close one. I can't have you running wild in my precious research facility" Chief Komui Lee says as he throws a blowgun over his shoulder. "It seems that you can activate some of your power without even invoking your Innocence. I should have expected as much but parasite types are so rare that I still don't have a full understanding of their capabilities." He puts a hand to his chin "Although, unlike most parasite types, your Innocence has not only altered or replaced an already existing body part. It has stimulated the growth of entirely new ones." The chief quickly dons a medical apron and a headband with a reflective metal disk that holds his hair back. He covers his mouth with a surgical mask and his eyes begin to gleam with intense interest. Turning his back to Krory, Komui takes a hold of Wade's drooping wings and examines them with expert movements. "The bone structure resembles that of most avian species yet they feel far more robust than any I have knowledge of." He leans forward and plucks a feather from the edge of Wade's left wing. Wade grunts in protest but is unable to express more compelling resistance. The feather sparks with golden energy for an instant before dimming and eventually going dark. "Fascinating...this definitely warrants further study" He straitens "But first…." He turns his gaze on Krory and the gleam intensifies.

"W-what do you p-plan to do?" Krory stutters through chattering teeth.

"You'll see…" Komui steps to one of the shelves and removes a large drill. He walks back to Krory and pushes a button on the drill's side, sending the metal bit spinning "Now open wide!"

"Nooooooo!" Arystar yells as the mad scientist descends upon him.

In the hallway Allen Walker covers his face with a hand. Above him a long monitor displays the words 'Operation in progress.' Lavi leans back against the wall "It's started" he says as he laces his fingers behind his head.

A sigh escapes Allen's mouth. Timcanpy lands on his shoulder and with one diminutive hand he pats Allen on the cheek "I was hoping Komui would go easy on them since we already had that whole Komurin incident."

Lavi chuckles "Don't be so hard on yourself, beside's it's not like he's killing them. Right?"

Raised voices penetrate the doors "Mercy!"

"Don't speak! I found a cavity in your mouth. I'll take care of it for you, so hold still!"

"Hel-argelargaaaaaaa"

Allen crouches, hugs his legs, and drops his head to his knees "You have no idea…"

…Medical Wing…

Miranda finishes redressing as the head nurse writes a few notes down on a clipboard. She fiddles with her hat before putting it on then asks "Excuse me madam but what should I do now?"

The head nurse continues to write until she finishes a line then she smiles kindly at Miranda "Well when you're ready Lenalee will take you to Chief Komui. I believe that she's already sent your clock ahead so you need not worry about lugging it around any longer." She finishes her annotations then sets the clipboard down on a side table. "You seem to be in perfectly good health. You are a tad bit dehydrated but with plenty of water and rest you should be right as rain."

Miranda lets out a pent up breath _"What a relief!" _She thinks to herself as she does a slight bow to the head nurse "Thank you madam I'll be going now."

The Nurse nods in return "If you're ever feeling unwell please drop by. It's my job to keep everyone healthy." An edge of defiance enters her voice "And I have no patience for people who don't take care of themselves!"

"I see… well goodnight" She does another quick bow and moves to the door.

Just outside, Lenalee is speaking into her personal golem "Yes I understand. We'll see you soon." As the sound of static peters away she grabs the golem and places it inside her jacket. Then she turns to greet Miranda "Perfect timing. My brother just contacted me. He's done with his examinations so he's headed down." She smiles "Speaking of which, how did yours go?"

"She says that I am in perfect health." Miranda smiles back then gazes at the door "I wasn't expecting such a friendly experience. The head nurse is a very kind woman, and I can tell that she is also an extremely skilled caregiver. I didn't even know that testing equipment like that existed" She takes a deep breath as she and Lenalee begin to walk. "The Black Order is truly an amazing place!"

Lenalee stops in front of the elevator and glances at Miranda's peaceful expression "My brother is a brilliant scientist and since he's become the chief of the European branch he's made sure that we stay on the cutting edge of every field of study." Pride shines through her eyes "And all of the people here are like a family. A lot of us simply call headquarters home."

Miranda blinks at Lenalee as a bell signals the elevator's arrival _"Home… that sounds wonderful_."

The doors open and Komui's ecstatic face greets them "Ah hello you two! How did it go?"

Lenalee answers "The head nurse has determined that Miranda is in perfect health. She should be ready to proceed."

Komui nods "I'm glad to hear it." he turns to Miranda "All three of you are cleared for the final step." His smile widens as he gestures for Miranda to step into the elevator "Now let us be on our way."

"Y-yes" Miranda says as she hurriedly sidles up to Komui's side. After she takes her place Miranda finally notices the state of her fellow recruits. They are huddled together in the corner, faces to the wall. "Um Wade… Mr. Krory?"

Komui chuckles then shifts his eyes to Lenalee "Lenalee I'll take it from here so you can retire for the night." A crafty smirk curls his lips up at the edges "Lavi and Allen have already gone to bed. They told me that you're all getting up early tomorrow."

Lenalee nods before turning to give Miranda a reassuring squeeze on the arm "Miranda I'll see you and the others in the morning. Sleep well." She gives her brother a quick wave before running off. Miranda watches her progress until the elevator doors close.

A moment's silence fills the air until Komui pulls a jangling set of keys from inside his coat. He thumbs through them before selecting one and pushing it into a slot on the control panel "Miss Miranda, please tell those two to get away from the wall"

"Yes chief" She says as the elevator starts to move. She takes the few steps necessary to cover the space between herself and the other two recruits "Wade. Mr. Krory. The chief says that you should step away from the walls." Neither of them says anything in return but they slowly pivot and move to the center of the large elevator. Miranda goes to stand next to Wade and tentatively asks "Wade are you alright? D-did Mr. Komui find something wrong?"

Wade raises his head, revealing a grim tearstained face and eyes lined with shadow. "Nothing at all… right Krory" he says with a lifeless grin.

Krory raises his face as well, revealing a similar visage "Correct… nothing"

"Ahh!" Miranda squeaks as she hops backward slightly. It takes a second for her to regained her composure but when she does she moves back to her spot "I-I see…" . Before she can muster up the courage to say anything more the walls seem to fly upward revealing a large cavernous room. Rails appear at the edges of the lift.

Miranda gasps while Wade and Krory break out of their traumatized stupor. Wonderment plays across all three of their faces as Wade asks "Komui where are we?"

Komui looks over his shoulder and winks at the three gaping recruits "This is the central processing center. All of the data from every other branch of the Black Order is sent here and analyzed. We then use that data to further our research or develop effective strategies against the Millennium Earl." He shrugs "pretty amazing right?"

As they pass through the nerve center of the European branch Wade shakes his head and smiles "You may be a lunatic Komui but I've still got to say I'm impressed." The elevator comes to a halt as they reach what looks like the farthest depths of headquarters. Miranda's clock waits on the floor in front of them.

Komui walks onto the wide platform and gestures for them to step past him "Thank you for the praise, now if you would please step forward" They do so. As Wade and Krory look around Miranda takes this opportunity to check her clock. She sighs with relief as she verifies its well being._  
_

Komui walks in front of them and calls for order "Please you three, ready yourselves. Our leaders, the Grand Generals have gathered for your next trial" Spot lights shine down on five seated figures on a raised platform. Their faces are shadowed beneath long hoods and they wait in total silence.

"Oh…" Wade immediately stands at attention and is quickly followed by Miranda and Krory.

Komui steps up and bows deeply to the five. "Good evening. I Komui Lee have the honor of presenting these three for judgment."

The central figure moves forward and speaks with absolute authority "Well done Komui." His hooded head shifts as he addresses the others "Speak you names."

They all look at one another, uncertainty obvious in their body language. Steeling himself Wade decides to go first. He gulps as he raises his head to the mysterious Grand General "Wade Hill." He put one arm to his chest and lowers his head again.

"I am Arystar Krory III" Krory bows, moving his right leg back slightly, sweeping one arm in toward his waist and the other arm out to his side.

"My name is Miranda Lotto" She grabs the ends of her dress and does a deep curtsy.

The Grand Generals say nothing more for several minutes but eventually they respond. The first says "Three more servants of god have appeared."

The one on the far left says "It is a good day indeed."

The one second to the right holds his arm out "Hevlaska show us their value."

Komui relaxes his stance and gestures for Wade, Miranda and Krory to follow suit. He smiles as he looks behind Wade and the others "Hevlaska?"

The three turn to face the newcomer and are instantly entwined by translucent white arms. These arms lift them into the air along with Miranda's clock. "What!?" Wade asks as tries to pry the hands off. When they don't respond to that tactic he spreads his wings in an attempt to fly.

Before he can so much as a flap however, an echoing female voice reverberates through the chamber "Do not struggle. I am not an enemy."

They all look up at the source of the voice and gape as a colossal spectral face moves toward them. Krory starts to panic and tries to wriggle free "H-Help me!"

Komui chuckles a little but covers his mouth to muffle the sound "Don't worry. Hevlaska won't hurt you. She is the one who evaluates your connection to the Innocence. This is called your synchronization rate or how easily you can access your power. Just relax, it'll be over soon."

Miranda looks as if she is about to faint but as her clock comes up beside her she reaches for it frantically "Please be careful with that!"

Hevlaska only smiles "Worry not Miranda Lotto." She turns her head to the clock and says "Come…"

The clock emits a soft green light and a small glowing object drifts out of it, passing through the wooden body like a ghostly orb. Miranda stiffens slightly as the object moves to hover just in front of her eyes. "Is this…?"

Hevlaska nods "This is your innocence in its purest form." She pulls Miranda forward and touches their foreheads together using the Innocence as a sort of conduit. Wade and Krory can only watch as bright rays of pure white light emanate from the contact "15%...25%...30%...40%...57%...57%. That is your synchronization rate." Hevlaska puts Miranda down gently along with her clock and cradles the Innocence in one hand "Miranda Lotto. Your Innocence rebuffs that which has occurred or is about to occur. You may alter the fates of those around you if only for a short while. I foresee many struggles in your future. Be wary, for anyone who interrupts the natural flow of time may pay a greater price in the end."

She directs the Innocence to Komui, who takes it and reverently places it into a locked briefcase "I will oversee the creation of Miss Miranda's anti-Akuma weapon with those specific properties in mind."

Miranda falls to her knees with a dazzled look on her face. She clears her head and looks up at Hevlaska "I will consider your words carefully Miss Hevlaska. Thank you."

Without stopping to answer Hevlaska moves on to Krory. She repeats the process minus the removal of the Innocence. "35%...60%...65%...75%...90%...90% is your synchronization rate Arystar Krory." She places him next to the waiting Miranda "Your Innocence has the power to cleanse corruption from the blood. You alone can take the essence of Akuma and use it to strengthen the composition of your body. This ability by its very nature creates a thirst that may at times seem overpowering but I have faith. As long as your spirit remains true to itself you will be worthy of our trust."

A few tears fall from Krory's eyes but he holds his head high "Thank you Hevlaska…"

Finally Wade's turn arrives. His heart begins to beat faster as Hevlaska brings them closer but his eyes remain clear and ready to face the ordeal ahead. As the connection is made Wade feels the same warmth as he did the night his Innocence first truly awakened. He close his eyes and his wings fall to his sides completely relaxed. Hevlaska begins to speak "25%...45%...60%...75%...85%...85%. It is done" She pulls away from Wade and the warmth recedes. Wade is placed on Miranda's free side and stands there with his eyes still drooping from the experience. "Wade Hill, your Innocence lets you ride freely upon the air and imbues you with the mastery of light. You may bend it to your will and shape it as you see fit." She pauses for an instant before continuing "you wield a great power Wade Hill. Take pride in that but do not be blind to your own weaknesses."

Wade breathes deeply before responding "Hevlaska..." he opens his eyes completely and grins up at her "Don't worry my dad spent all his time beating sense into my thick skull. Besides" He looks at Miranda, Krory and even Komui "I'm sure someone will keep me from being duped by my own stupidity."

"Very well…" Hevlaska lowers her face to the three Exorcists "You were all chosen to bear this responsibility. But remember that you do not bear it alone. Fight alongside one another and cherish moments of peace whenever you can." She rises again to her full height and speaks now to the Grand Generals "I have seen their worth. They are all true disciples." She begins to sink away and before long she has disappeared into the dark recesses of the Black Order.

The first Grand General speaks once more "Marvelous. You three will soon join the battle. To combat Akuma and prevent this world's destruction, that is your duty. Your only duty" The spotlights go out and the Grand Generals take their leave. The exorcists look at one another as they stand solemnly side by side. Their thoughts are consumed by Hevlaska's heady words and no one can even come close to describing the emotions that they all feel.

Komui claps his hands together to break the silence "That went quite well. Hevlaska has immense insight so what she says almost always ends up being true. I expect great things from all of you." He grabs his briefcase and steps back onto the elevator. "Now it's very late so I'll show you to your rooms. We will resume your orientation in the morning." They nod and silently step onto the lift.

* * *

**I especially like how this chapter turned out. I tried to come up with a realistic recruitment procedure since the canon story-line is so vague about it (and other things like training, unit assignment, etc.) but I'd appreciate some feedback. Also ****I have some concerns about the scene with Hevlaska. I don't know much about her prophetic insights (or other abilities/powers). I figured that she would be the one who knows about the specific properties of each Innocence since she supposedly scans every new piece, and is in charge of their care when they are not in use. ****If anyone has any thoughts on this or knows something that I don't on any subject mentioned above please feel free to enlighten me. I accept all constructive criticism.**

**Besides that I hope that you enjoyed what I wrote! Many Thanks!**


End file.
